


Stolen Moments

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho receives a text that he could never say no to.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho’s phone vibrated.

A text message, from a number he didn’t recognize.

But the message was clear.

~ ten minutes ~

His mouth went dry and he swallowed. He got up, trying to appear nonchalant and went to the bathroom. Hands gripping the sink, he breathed deep.

This was not good. Not good.

Jae promised him, promised him that it would only be that one time.

So don’t go, a little voice said.

Yunho scoffed aloud. Yeah, right. He splashed some water on his face and then went to his room to change into jeans and a t-shirt. Half way through changing, Yunho stopped, contemplated and then shucked off his clothes to redress, this time without underwear.

He snagged a jacket from the hook and said to the living room in general, “I’m going out.”

Changmin’s head shot up, as did the two managers.

“Now, Yunho,” one started.

“No.” Yunho slipped on his shoes. “I don’t care. I need to get out of here before I go crazy.”

“Hyung,” Changmin said with worry.

Yunho met his eyes, and knew that Changmin knew. “I’ll be okay, and I won’t be gone long.”

Changmin nodded.

The manager went to protest again, and Yunho left the apartment. It’d already been six minutes since he got the text. He took the elevator down to the parking garage. It was quiet, only a few people in view. Yunho ducked along the side wall, looking for a familiar car. When he saw it, Yoochun’s red Audi, anger and jealously flew through him, and then the driver’s door opened and Jae stepped out.

With another glance around, Yunho walked right up to Jae, pinned him to the car and kissed him. Hard.

“You promised—”

“Sorry, I—”

Yunho already had a hand down Jaejoong’s jeans. Jae moaned.

“Be quiet,” Yunho said.

God knows why Jaejoong couldn’t have decided to confess to him while they were still living under the same roof. No, Jae had to do it the hard way, corner him in an empty dressing room while they were in Japan. And then three days ago, a text saying he was here and then a promise that he wouldn’t do it again.

Yunho chewed on his neck, growling in frustration when he couldn’t get the buttons on Jae’s jeans undone.

“Not here,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Yes, here,” Yunho replied. “I don’t have time for this.”

What a lie, but it didn’t matter. Yunho almost wanted to get caught. He wanted a manager or a fan to see them, see that this stupid lawsuit meant nothing. The only thing it’d done so far was pull YunJae closer together.

“Yunho, please,” Jae whispered.

Yunho didn’t know if that was a plea to stop or to keep going, so he kept going, finally getting enough buttons undone that he could push the jeans off Jae’s hips. Jaejoong undid Yunho’s jeans in a heart beat, moaning when his hands touched skin instead of boxers.

“Oh, fuck, Yunho,” he moaned.

“That’s the idea,” he replied. Jae kicked his pants to the side. Yunho grabbed his hips and lifted him onto the car. He grabbed Jae’s knees and was ready to slide in when something stopped him.

There was something already in Jae’s ass.

Yunho growled in frustration, reaching for the plug.

“I—“ Jaejoong swallowed. “I didn’t want. To wait.”

Yunho moaned, fell back to Jae’s lips for another deep kiss. He grabbed the plug, rotated and fucked Jae with it for a moment and then pulled it out.

Jae threw his head back, and Yunho just barely muffled the scream with his hand.

“Sh, Boo,” he said.

With hand at Jae’s hips, Yunho pulled him forward, sliding against his loosened hole. A minor adjustment and he slid inside him. Jae whimpered, leaned down on the hood of the car and held himself up by his elbows.

Yunho moved, shallow thrusts into Jae’s body. Jae brought a hand to his mouth and bit down, trying not to moan. Yunho adjusted them again, trying to get an angle so he could push completely inside Jae. Jae slid forward more, and moved a leg to Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho moaned as he dropped even deeper.

Jae cried out behind his hand.

As soon as Jae’s other leg lifted to his shoulder, Yunho pounded into him, lifting Jae’s ass as his thrusting bordered on chaotic. The sound of skin slapping together echoed through the garage.

“So close, Yunnie,” Jaejoong moaned.

Yunho grabbed Jae’s cock and stroked it. Jae gave up and collapsed to the car. He moaned and thrashed as Yunho’s cock and hand pulled out his release. He came hard over his hand and stomach.

Yunho watched Jae fall apart, watched him shiver and moan, arching as his body tried to deal with the pleasure coursing through him. Yunho slid hands under his back, lifted him up, bending him in half.

“I love you, Boo,” Yunho whispered and then kissed him as his release was ripped from him and he came in Jaejoong’s body.

Jae was shuddering, but not crying. Yunho knew he wouldn’t cry in front of him.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Yunho whispered.

“I know.”

They would. Until they got caught. They both knew it.

“I think we dented Yoochun’s car,” Jae said.

Yunho chuckled. “Tell him I’ll pay for it.”

Jae slid down, testing the give of his legs.

“Everything okay over there?” A light shined on them, and Yunho winced and held up a hand to block it.

“Fuck,” Jae whispered and kept his face hidden. The car blocked their naked lower halves from the curious security guard.

“Yes, sir,” Yunho said, voice normal, “we’re just talking.”

“Alright. Sorry to bother you.”

They waited until the guard turned around and then Jae scrambled to pull his pants back on.

Yunho sighed as he reached down for his.

Jae stopped him, smirked, and dipped his head down to shoved Yunho’s dick in his mouth. Yunho put a hand to the hood of the car and his eyes shut.

“There,” Jae said. “All clean.”

“Tease,” Yunho said.

“Sorry,” Jae said with a grin.

“I want you to come home,” Yunho whispered, gathering him in a hug.

“Soon,” Jaejoong replied.

“You said that three months ago.”

Jae sighed. “I know.”

“Give YooSu a hug for me.”

“And Changmin for me.”

They still didn’t let go.

“I hate this shit,” Yunho said, and roughly pulled away from Jaejoong.

“Me, too.”

“Go, before I change my mind and we end up running away together.”

Jaejoong laughed. “That sounds like a perfect plan B.”

“I love you, BooJae,” Yunho said.

“I love you, too.”

Yunho turned from him, felt the sting of tears, but he wouldn’t look back. Looking back was too dangerous.

Jae honked a goodbye and Yunho went back up to the apartment.

Changmin glanced up startled as Yunho hauled him to his feet and hugged him tightly.

“That’s from Jaejoong,” Yunho whispered.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t—”

“I know.”

Yunho let him go and headed to his bedroom. Soon. Soon, they’d be back together again soon.


End file.
